1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for storing chlorine gas; and, more particularly, to an underground containment vessel having a gas cylinder mounted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and techniques are used to store chlorine gas. Chlorine gas is commonly used to disinfect water. Such gas is quite toxic, corrosive, and extreme care must be taken in storing such gas. Generally, conventional above ground storage is used. However, leakage of gas from such above ground storage is a constant and potentially lethal problem. Elaborate gas scrubbers and ventilation systems must be used, particularly where there is a danger to residential and commercial users. Further, such above ground installations are quite unsightly and may need to be disguised in buildings. This makes repairs and retrofiting difficult. A break in a feed line of such conventional chlorine gas above ground storage systems can damage sensitive electrical equipment and materials. Further, such systems are exposed to the elements and can be damaged by sunlight, fire, etc.
As a general rule, chlorine is supplied in the liquid state, confined under pressure, in various size steel cylinders containing up to 150 pounds of liquid chemical. Chlorine is also available in ton containers holding 2000 pounds of liquid chemical. The chlorine containers are required by law to be protected against rupture in the event of severe overheating. This requirement is met by the use of fusible metal plugs which melt between 158.degree. F. and 165.degree. F. to allow the contents of the container to discharge to atmosphere. Cylinders are protected by a single fusible plug (either of the poured or screwed type) located in the valve body. Ton containers are protected by fusible plugs (screwed type only) located in each end of the container.
There is thus a need for apparatus for storing chlorine gas in a safe manner underground where the cylinder containing the gas can be easily lifted into or out of the underground storage facility.